1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to differential analytical techniques for determining the composition, phase, structure, or other properties of a sample of material.
2. Background of the Invention
Dynamic differential scanning calorimetry ("DDSC"), introduced by TA Instruments as modulated differential scanning calorimetry.TM. ("MDSC.TM."), and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,775 (the "'775 patent"), has proved to be a major advance in Differential Scanning Calorimetry ("DSC"). It improves the accuracy of DSC and significantly increases the amount of information that can be deduced from DSC data.